Berrynose's secret and his death
by Fawnpaw
Summary: ATTENTION ALL BERRYNOSE HATERS! READ THIS STORY ABOUT IS SECRET! P.S. HE DIES IN THIS!
1. ThunderClan

**Ok this is my first One-Shot. Hope ya like it Berrynose haters!**

**Berrynose's POV:**

"Firestar! Hold a clan meeting, NOW i need to tell the whole clan something and it can't wait." I yelled.

The ginger tom awoke from his slumber."Uhg! Fine!" Firestar mumbled.

Firetstar padded out of his den and onto High Ledge. "Let-Yawn- all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the High Ledge for a clan meeting."

I Walked out of his den, proud, because of coarse i am the most awesome cat in the whole world **(NOT! But i bet Berrynose thinks that!)**

"Hello. As you all know i am the most awesome, and coolest cat ever and i have something to say." I can't believe i was about to say this but...

"I Am being trained by the dark forest along with Ivyfrost and Molepaw, who is actually Darkstripe.I work for Tigerstar. I shall rule the world!"

"OMSC!" said all the cats of ThunderClan

"But i am still supah coll"

"Cinderheart!" Firestar screamed "To the lake with him!"

Cinderheart grabbed berrynose by the scruff a swam to the middle of the lake

"No,NO! I don't know how to swim! I Am the most awesome cat in the worllllddddddd...'"

And berynose was dead

**Tee Hee! R&R if you liked it!**


	2. DrownedClan

**I have decided to make this a story about Berrynose. BUT in each chappie he die. it sounds weird but it's funny:**

**Berrynose's POV:  
**

"Hello Stupidnose. Welcome to DrownedClan. We are cats that have Drowned in the lake. We toucher all trespassers like you..."

Stupidnose turned around to see big blue cats walk closer to him. Was he still alive? Or was he in a Place like StarClan?

"What are you gonna do to me?" i aske

"What are we gonna do to me? he says. isn't Obvious we are going to eat you?" Said the biggest cat

"Please! You can't eat the most Awesome cat! Please i beg you! I rock! Can't you see that!"I wailed

"Dig in boys. We're eatin' god tonight!" All the cats of DrownedClan started putting Salt and Pepper on him

""

and again Stupidnose was gone

**Did you like it? PLZ R&R!**

**P.S. Whenever i say he's the most awesome cat in the world or something like that i don't mean it because i HATE Berrynose!**


	3. EatenClan

**Now let's see where he goes...**

Stupidstumpytail opened his eyes. All around him he saw cream colored cats covered with Salt and Pepper._Where am I? _He thought

"Hello, and Welcome to your name is...?" Said a pretty she-cat

"Oh i am Stupidstumpytail formerly Stupidnose and Berrynose. Why are you called EatenClan?" Stupidstumpytail asked

"Well, Stupidstumpytail we are cats that are of us where eaten by the cats of DrownedClan, i bet you where too?"

"Why yes i was. and but something strange is happening ... when ever i die i join a strange clan and my names gets changed to something you help me?"

"Oh...you have the Un-Awesome curse. What you did was you spilled a bad you think your the best cat in the whole world. So every time you die your name gets stupider."

"Well i am the most awesome cat in the world"Stuipdstumpytail yelled

"No cat so self-centered should be in EatenClan! Get him and rip him to shreds!"

All the cats came and ripped him to shreds

"No! I can't die!"

**Tee Hee. oh and i give a Stuipdstumpytail plushie to Rainleaf-Snowflash-Rainy-Snowy for reviewing the second chappie**


	4. ShredClan

**Tee Hee... I Give all of the people who read this ****Unawsomestumpytailnos****e plushies!**

Unawsomestumpytailnose awoke with a jolt. Another strange clan? the DarkForest? StarClan? Suddenly a bunch cats whose fur was shredded came up to him

"Ah, i see. you have the Un-Awesome curse. Well anyways welcome to ShredClan my name is Scratch. i once had the Un-Awesome curse but i redeemed my self and became a member of ShredClan.I think i can help you Unawesomestumpytailnose but you are too self-centered so i can't."

Please!I beg of you!"

Scratch looked at him "Good-bye SUCKA!"

Scratch lunged at him and yet a again he was dead

**i know it's short but i hope you like it!**


End file.
